Les petites filles perverses
by JoeyMalfoy
Summary: Slash HPDM. Harry et Draco s’envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… Et il semble qu'ils ont des fans.


_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, mention de situations à caractère sexuel  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Cette mini-fic fait partie de ma série de « Petites notes » sur Harry/Draco. **Ces notes sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elles sont publiées séparément**. Plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque que je devrais les mettre en un seul recueil, mais j'avais des raisons pour ne pas le faire, et maintenant il est trop tard à moins que quelqu'un sache comment transférer sans perdre les reviews. Car si mes fics sont postées ici, c'est surtout pour des reviews!

Harry et Draco s'envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… L'idée me vient, comme certains l'auront deviné, du merveilleux HP Secrets sur LiveJournal (http://community. livejournal. com/hpsecrets/).

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'envoient des reviews. Elles sont toutes très, très appréciées! Je vous adore!

Un merci tout particulier à ma meilleure amie Mel-spangel… Pour l'inspiration

Cette petite fic est dédiée à toutes les slasheuses…

**Les petites filles perverses**

Draco, 20h49 : T'as parlé de moi à Luna Lovegood?

Harry, 20h50 : Peut-être bien.

Draco, 20h50 : Tu lui as dit quoi?

Harry, 20h51 : Je lui ai sûrement déjà dit que t'étais un petit con, fils à papa, prétentieux, gâté…

Draco, 20h52 : Idiot.

Harry, 20h52 : Oui, ça aussi.

Draco, 20h52 : Tu lui as parlé de moi ET TOI?

Harry, 20h54 : Non.

Draco, 20h55 : Je l'ai vu en train d'écrire « HP + DM cœur » dans son cahier de botanique.

Harry, 20h56 : Je crois qu'on a deux fans.

Draco, 20h56 : Deux fans?

Harry, 20h58 : T'as pas remarqué qu'Hermione te regardait plus de la même façon depuis qu'elle sait à propos de nous?

Draco, 20h59 : J'ai jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention à Granger.

Harry, 21h01 : Ça lui arrive de baver quand je parle de toi.

Draco, 21h02 : Tu lui racontes quoi, au juste, Potter?

Harry, 21h05 : Oh, t'inquiète pas, rien d'humiliant. Je lui ai jamais raconté que ça t'étais arrivé trois fois de mettre ma cravate au lieu de la tienne tellement t'étais sonné par l'orgasme, ni que tu murmurais mon nom dans ton sommeil.

Draco, 21h06 : C'était dans un placard et on n'y voyait rien.

Harry, 21h08 : Je sais. Et t'étais tellement sonné par l'orgasme que t'as oublié comment te servir de ta baguette pour faire de la lumière.

Draco, 21h09 : J'espère que tu lui as parlé de la fois où j'ai dû te rattraper avec une corde parce que t'étais passé par-dessus le rempart de la tour d'astronomie.

Harry, 21h11 : Oui, mais j'ai pas oublié de lui dire que c'était ta faute. T'as eu tellement peur quand le chien de Hagrid a hurlé au loin que tu m'as poussé en bas!

Draco, 21h13 : T'es qu'un sale menteur, Potter! T'es tombé en te cambrant pendant l'orgasme!

Harry, 21h16 : T'as vraiment la mémoire sélective, Malfoy! On avait encore nos vêtements sur le dos et on commençait à peine à s'embrasser!

Draco, 21h17 : Oh, parce que ça t'es jamais arrivé d'éjaculer dans ton pantalon pendant qu'on s'embrassait?

Harry, 21h18 : M'oblige pas à parler de la fois où ça t'es arrivé en plein cours de Potions!

Draco, 21h20 : Et quand McGonagall t'a surpris le pantalon à terre dans sa classe vide, tu l'as raconté à Granger, ça, Potter?

Harry, 21h24 : Oui. Elle m'a félicité de m'en être sorti en prétendant que j'avais renversé de la potion brûlatine sur mon pantalon et qu'il fallait que je sorte de là-dedans au plus vite. Et elle a été aussi offusquée que moi de savoir que t'avais foutu le camp en volant ma cape d'invisibilité!

Draco, 21h26 : C'est quoi son histoire, à Granger? Elle fantasme sur moi et elle le vit à travers tes confidences?

Harry, 21h27 : Mets ta tête sur un bloc de glace, Malfoy, ça va désenfler.

Draco, 21h28 : C'est quoi, si c'est pas ça?

Harry, 21h30 : Elle fantasme sur toi et moi, ensemble. Sur ce qu'on fait en privé.

Draco, 21h31 : Tu veux dire que ça l'excite de s'imaginer qu'on baise?

Harry, 21h34 : Je veux dire que si on faisait une séance publique, elle serait au premier rang avec son pop corn.

Draco, 21h35 : Et Lovegood, dans tout ça?

Harry, 21h37 : Elle est peut-être tombée par hasard sur les histoires qu'Hermione écrit…

Draco, 21h38 : Elle écrit des histoires sur toi et moi!?

Harry, 21h39 : Romancé et eau de rose sur les bords, mais ça peut devenir assez chaud.

Draco, 21h42 : C'est ma vie privée aussi, Potter, et j'ai jamais approuvé qu'on écrive des conneries sur moi! Surtout si c'est romantico-cucu!

Harry, 21h44 : Je la laisse fantasmer dans ses histoires de petites filles perverses et en échange, elle fait le guet pour nous.

Draco, 21h44 : Le guet?

Harry, 21h46 : C'est pas toi qui voulais essayer les salles communes mais qui avais trop peur que quelqu'un surprenne ton petit cul blanc?

Draco, 21h47 : La Grande Salle, aussi?

Harry, 21h48 : Tout ce que tu veux.

Draco, 21h50 : OK, mais dis-lui de changer mon nom dans ses histoires parce que je déteste toute forme de romantisme et l'eau de rose me donne des boutons.

Harry, 21h51 : Je suis pas un menteur, Malfoy.

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!


End file.
